simply irresistible
by Chloe.Anderson7
Summary: do opposites often attract well maybe you should read and find out Dramione reviews would be lovely
1. the letters

**(A\N) no ****I**** don't own harry potter ****I**** wish ****I**** did but ****I**** don****'****t J.K Rowling does however the plot is mine**

**And please this is my first story so if you have any ideas please review and if you have criticism make it constructive. Thankyou**

**Hermione P****.****O****.****V**

Hermione Jean Granger eagerly jumped out of bed, today was the day, the day she got her Hogwarts letter, she usually wasn't as hyped but this year she was a seventh year so she could have the chance of getting head girl, she couldn't wait to see if she had got the honourable role.

Then suddenly an owl flew in through the open window Hermione nearly fainted seeing the Hogwarts seal, with fumbling fingers she opened the letter it said,

Dear Miss Granger

It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been selected for head girl. Along with the head boy (who we won't tell you who until the train.) you will have to share a train compartment and a common room.

Yours sincerely

Professor Dumbledore

P.S Your badge is enclosed.

Hermione really did faint this time , from in the kitchen Mrs. granger heard a THUMP she walked into her only child's bedroom and found her on the floor with the letter beside her,

"she must of fainted" she sighed silently, grabbing the jug of water from Hermione's bedside table moving the letter to were the jug was previously she tipped the water on Hermione's face

"MUM" Hermione screeched getting up

"Well good morning to you too Hermione"

"Sorry mum good morning"

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour" Mrs. Granger said walking out the door.

Hermione grabbed her towel a pair of jeans a yellow tee-shirt and a pink and white striped jumper she also grabbed various dental supplies and her hair brush, checking that she had everything she set of toward the bathroom

Draco P.O.V

Draco lay silently asleep until an owl swept in through his open window and started pecking at his face.

"UEGH" he said sitting up he was definitely not a morning person he stood up and untied the letter attached to the barn owl

Dear Mr. Malfoy

It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been selected for head boy, Along with the head girl (who we won't tell you who until the train.) you will have to share a train compartment and a common room.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

P.S Your badge is enclosed.

"Me Head boy who would make me Head boy" was his only comment.

**Okay that's it for chapter 1** **please review.**


	2. a veela oh my

**(A\N) I don't own harry potter. But the plot is mine. **

**Oh and sorry I didn't update sooner we moved so we have no internet connection.**

**Hermione P.O.V**

Dear Hermione

Hey how has your holidays been, mines been great, do you want to come to the burrow for the remainder harry has been here all summer and I've had barely any time to talk with him he's mostly been snogging Ginny, Anyway send pig back with the answer. If your allowed apparate into the field outside our house I will meet you there with harry and Ginny

Love Ron

"Mum" Hermione said walking into the kitchen were Mrs. Granger was sitting at the table

"Hmm"

"Can I go to Ron's for the rest of summer?"

"Yes of course"

"Thanks" Hermione said

She rushed to her room and sent pigdwideon back with a yes reminding herself not to tell the boys she was made head, she wanted to surprise them she walked to her huge book shelf and put all the books there into her trunk carefully in alphabetical order she didn't even know why she even put them in the book shelf over the last 7 years.

**Draco P.O.V**

"Mother where my green is travelling cloak" Draco yelled he usually wouldn't have yelled but as she was at the other end of the incredibly huge Malfoy manor it was necessary.

"In your top drawer and where are you going hunny" she replied with a soft but very audible voice

"To Diagon Alley, why?" Draco called

OK but we need to talk before you go" she said walking into the room

"Only if it's not about that inconsiderate foul arse of a father of mine" Draco said in a whisper

"No no its not" Narcissa said leading Draco into the Malfoy library where he sat and crossed his arms and said

"Ok what did you want to talk about?"

"Your heritage"

"Mother I know I'm a pureblood wizard what more is there to know?"

"Oh just the fact that your part veela" she answered

"I'm what!"

"Part veela your father and I are too but our blood is dormient but as your 18th birthday is next week, I feel obliged to tell you that your blood is probably dominant, veela blood rarely ever misses two generations in a row."

"Why didn't you tell me mother?"

"Your father didn't want me to tell you"

"Yeah and father didn't want you to treat dobby so nicely but you still did"

"Well he understood that was something he would never be able to change." She said with a sigh

"Anyway before you go to diagon alley, why don't you stay here and research about your veela heritage first" Narcissa added

"OK mother" Draco said walking to the veela section of the enormous Malfoy library and watched his mother leave.

Draco pulled out the nearest book (human like creatures) and opened it to the first page it said

**Chapters**

**Veela **

**Goblins**

**Imps**

**Vampires**

**House elves**

Draco turned it to chapter 1

**Veela**

**Believed to have originated from Bulgaria veela are beautiful creatures that resemble a human being but when the creature gets angry it turns into a bird like creature.**

**Half veela don't turn in to the bird like creature ever but they do get angry if their mate gets hurt or is touched by a person of the mates opposite gender in a way they don't feel comfortable. A veela's mate is the most important thing to it and it can't survive without it, if a veela's doesn't find their mate or the mate refuses them before their 19****th**** birthday the veela will die of heartbreak that fact applies to both part veela and full.**

**The day after a part or full veela's 18****th**** birthday the veela will go into a deep sleep for 7 days, after the week passes the veela will wake with his or her senses heightened he or her will be more beautiful than ever before and the veela's hair will grow quicker than usual female veela will also emit a faint silvery glow but only the mate will ever see the glow...**

Draco didn't read anymore as it just went on and on about female veela.

Draco grabbed a piece of parchment from a drawer and an eagle feather quill and wrote:

Dear mother

I will be at Blaises if you need me, I will go to diagon tomorrow morning.

Your son Draco.

Draco propped the parchment down on the library table, walking to the fire place he grabbed a handful of floo powder and chucked it in the fire, after he stepped into the now green fire he said

"Zabini manor"

**(A.N) thanks for reading, there will probably be about 30 or so more chapters as I like to write long stories – Chloe**


	3. COOKIES

**(A.N) here's the next chapter, enjoy**

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Hey Ron over here" Hermione called

She had thought that Ron would of offered to carry her trunk but no he left her to heave it to the burrow with harry and Ginny's help

"Man Mione what do you have in here rocks" harry and Ginny said trying to get it over the gate

"No it's got...

"Books" everyone exclaimed except Hermione

"Must be the whole Hogwarts library including the restricted section" Ginny said jokingly

"Nearly I've nearly duplicated them all I have only 10 more to duplicate"

"Mione seriously you need a makeover you can't just sit around reading 24\7" Ginny said out loud but the rest she said so only Hermione could hear "Yeah you sleep and eat and follow Ron's 'orders' but seriously Ron's using you for your brains"

"So what do you say, you up for a makeover" Ginny said at dinner.

Eventually Hermione agreedto the makeover and they arranged to go to diagon alley the following morning,

"Okay okay just no changing my hair colour I like it brown"

**Draco P.O.V**

"Blaise you there" Draco called out to his best friend

"Now, now, what brings you to the manor of zabini Draco" Blaise said walking into incredibly huge living parlour

"Oh shut it Blaise! We need to talk"

"This isn't about me selling you out to your mother when we were five is it cause I didn't" Blaise said hurriedly

"What in Merlin's pants are you talking about" Draco inquired

"Umm nothing" but when Draco gave him a glare he caved in

"Fine when you stole that cookie out of your mothers cookie jar when we were five your mum cornered me and I caved in...

"In other words she gave you a cookie and you squealed on me, man I wasn't allowed a cookie for an entire week after that" Draco said with a look of jokingly distain on his face

"Mate your mother has the best words of persuasion in the world of course I squealed"

"Talking of mate's zabini...

"I'm not...

"No I mean like veela mates...

"Scored yourself a veela have you"

"No **I** am part veela"

"And..." Blaise inquired

"And you do know that veela die if they don't find their mate oh of course you do your an expert on magical creatures, so how do I find her" Draco said

"Or he" Blaise laughed, but stopped when Draco gave him a very stern glare

"You will smell a sweet aroma when she is around the smell will arouse you"

"okay thanks for your help oh and your coming to my place for a while" Draco said with an evil glare

"I know that glare what's up"

"oh nothing" Draco said mischievously

**Back at Malfoy manor **

"Tinky could you get me some of your famous triple choc chip cookies please" Draco asked a house elf who was wearing a gorgeous black blouse with silver lining and a dark green skirt her clothes had not a single stain or spot on them which wasn't very weird for Draco now but it was when the house elf started here as she was a free elf she was payed and wore normal clothes she was just like a normal maid except she had big ears, tennis ball sized eyes and she was the height of the average 8 year old girl

"Yes master Draco would you like me to get some for master Blaise"

Blaise started to say "yes" but Draco interrupted

"No thank you Tinky"

Tinky came back from the kitchen with a big cookie jar in her arms Draco took it and ate the cookies, Blaise looked hungrily at the cookies and said

"This is pay back isn't it"

"Yep, now how am going to find my mate what if they're not in Hogwarts"

"They will be its usually someone you have met"

"If its pansy I will kill myself" Draco commented

'I would to man"

**A\N comment if you liked comment if you didn't and i will be pleased to hear any criticism as when I'm upset i write better quality stories LOL.**


	4. do i have to!

**A\N Whoop, Whoop chapter 4 is here LOL Hermione's makeover and Draco smells his mate for the first time**

**Hermione P.O.V **

The next day Hermione woke up unwillingly (Ginny had made her get up) at 5:00am

"Gin why do I have to be up" Hermione asked sleepily at the table.

"Because we're going to go to diagon alley before the boys get up so we can surprise them

All the boys were still sleeping when the two girl's floo'd to diagon alley

Since they were getting their school things as well Hermione made a beeline towards the bookstore Flourish and Blotts but Ginny blocked her and shook her head towards a store Hermione had never noticed before

"Makeover first mione"

Hermione mumbled "fine" and the two set off towards the beauty store

"Hezzo" said a French woman at a desk in the store

"Ow may I help ou" she added

Ginny took charge and answered

"I booked an appointment for a makeover for Hermione granger" she said nodding towards Hermione who was staring around at the store

"Ov course righ zis way mademoiselle" she said leading Hermione into a room that had various beauty supplies on shelves and one chair in front of a mirror which Hermione sat on.

Thirty minutes later Hermione emerged from the room she looked so different that Ginny at first did not recognise her.

Hermione's eyes really stood out now that they had makeup on them and her plump pink lips had not changed as they were naturally beautiful but her hair had the most change the colour now shined and she now had bouncy curls that ran over her shoulders yet it was still brown which made the look stand out

"Wow" was all Ginny could get out

"Okay now we need to get you a new wardrobe c'mon"

Hermione didn't argue she just followed Ginny into Madame Malkins and watched Ginny pick out a whole load of clothes

"Try these on mione" Ginny said to her

An hour of modelling clothes to Ginny went by and Hermione was exhausted but there were still more clothes left all the clothes she had tried on hugged her curves that she tried so hard to hide Hermione didn't want to admit it but the clothes were really pretty but not in that AWW so adorable way they were more like pretty in a sexy way

She also didn't want to admit that they looked good on her "Hermione, why didn't you wear clothes like these ages ago, you would of had all the boys drooling, smart and sexy, you do know that boys just love those types" Ginny said to an exhausted Hermione after finishing their clothes shopping

Finally the two finished shopping; and apparated back to the burrow

**Draco P.O.V**

"Mother I'm going to go to diagon alley now" Draco said to his mo1ther Narcissa Malfoy at 6:00am before apparating into a small bar the leaky cauldron

After he had got all his books and potion stuff he went to madam malkins clothes store walking in he smelt the most intoxicating smell in the world Draco thought that he was getting drunk just smelling it

"It's her" was Draco's immediate thought

But Draco didn't understand he wasn't supposed to smell her yet, not till next week at least.

"i must not of read enough in that book" he mistakenly said aloud

"Enough of what book Malfoy" the Weaslette said

Draco was relieved to find that the smell was not coming from her but from the girl beside her, Draco didn't answer the question instead he said

"And who is your beautiful friend there Weaslette"

But instead the girl answered

"Do I really look that different that even the ferret doesn't recognise me?"

Draco had known after the first word that came out of those

Beautiful lips who it was

"Granger"

"Ferret"

"Oh I see you finally got a much needed makeover mudblood" Draco very nearly cringed at the last word

"Oh really you just called me beautiful a minute ago ferret"

"Well umm well uh"

"Hahaha really I have the great Slytherin prince in stutters I never thought I'd see that day "Hermione laughed

After Draco had bought what he had came in to the store for he then tried to stay well clear of the two Gryffindor princesses but it seemed that he was just following the intoxicating smell as twice he found himself in a beauty store

"Malfoy are you following us" the Weaslette asked finally getting tired of seeing him in every store that they entered

"No in fact I'm going home now weaslette, granger"

"Good because we don't want to be seen being followed by the likes of you ferret" Hermione said just before he apparated home

Draco felt horrible he could not believe he had just seen his mate and called her a mudblood and finding out she was the one who he always called a mudblood, he thought to himself "I'm dead no way she'll fall for me I've taunted her half her life I might as well commit suicide, but man she's hot now yeah I knew that she could clean herself up nicely she'd proven that at the Yule ball but that was understatement to what she looked now she was hot, sexy every word that meant the same as that"

"This is going to be a long year" he sighed in conclusion

**A\N Hey thanks for reading i will update as soon as possible - Chloe**


	5. from ron dont dump a girl in a letter

**A\N chapter 5 is here please review and tell me what ****you think and I don't mind criticism I write better with it**

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Wow mione you look brilliant more than brilliant you look... harry started and Ron finished

"Sexy"

"Well thank you Ronald but I don't think Parvati would appreciate you saying that"

"I'll dump her for you...

"Umm we'll just leave you to it" Ginny and harry said

And they left Hermione to deal with Ron

"No Ron we tried to make our love work but were too different"

"But...

"But nothing Ronald just because I look better now...

"You look more than better...

"You want to crawl back, correct me if I'm wrong but it was you who dumped me over owl mail RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY OVER OWL MAIL HOW DARE YOU AND IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU CRAWL BACK YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO YOU I CRIED WHEN I GOT THAT LETTER BUT THEN I RELIEZED WHY WAS I WAISTING TEARS FOR YOU SOMEONE WHO IS TOO FRIGGIN COWARDICE TO DUMP A GIRL TO THEIR FACE" Hermione yelled, no more like screamed

Ron was silent he couldn't think of a word to say

"OH I SEE YOUR SILENT NOW THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO HURT PARVATI'S FEELINGS LIKE YOU DID MINE YOU KNOW LOSING YOU AS A BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPEN TO ME I HAVE THE CHANCE TO DATE MEN THAT AREN'T AS MUCH OF AN IDIOT AS YOU ARE"

"I'm sorry" Ron mumbled

"OH YOUR SORRY WELL THAT MAKES IT ALL OKAY DOESN'T IT" Hermione yelled sarcastically

"C'mon Hermione why don't you come up to my room and calm down" Ginny said soothingly walking into the room

Hermione followed her and sat on the small travellers bed that was set up for her and started punching the pillows

"The arse... the git... the daft idiot" she mumbled

**Draco P.O.V**

"ZABINI"

"Yeah Draco"

"I know who my mate is and you won't believe me when I tell you who"

"Uhh who is it" zabini inquired

"Granger"

"You're kidding"

"no and she doesn't look to bad now weaslette has given her a makeover oh and you wouldn't believe this but she's got curves better than all the girls in Hogwarts"

"Really"

"Yes and keep your eyes of her Blaise" Draco said sternly

"Okay okay" Blaise assured Draco not wanting to get in between a veela and his mate

"Hey wait a minute how do you know its granger"

"I could smell her but no one else the smell made me want to shag her senseless"

"But you must have a lot off veela blood for it to be awakening before your 18th"

"I know it's weird I'm going to ask my mother just how much veela blood I have in me" Draco said before he floo'd back to Malfoy manor

"Mother" Draco called out

"Yes darling"

"How much veela blood do I have in me?"

"3 quarters"

"You mean I'm only a quarter wizard and I always teased people who don't have pure blood and I'm not pure myself I feel like a hypocrite."

"Draco I can tell that you know who your mate is, who is it"

"Uh ah... narcissa gave him an encouraging glare

"Fine its Hermione... there was a short pause and then he continued

"Hermione granger"

"The granger girl I thought it would be, I know you always loathed each other but I knew deep down you liked her"

"Mother I don't know how I'm going to win her over she hates me"

"Just be nice to her Draco"

"Hey wait a minute I got head boy and I'm willing to bet she got head girl and Dumbledore is having the heads share a common room it might be okay I'll see her more often which means she won't be around weasel and potty as much" Draco thought aloud.

"Draco honey are you talking to yourself...

**A\N LOL another chapter been and gone LOL next chapter will be kings cross**


	6. confessions

**A\N Hey chapter 6 is here YAY there's a bit more romance in this one there's no Hermione P.O.V sorry I had writers block**

**Draco P.O.V **

Draco said goodbye to his mother and went to the slytherin train compartment to tell them that that he had to go to the heads compartment but when he headed for the heads compartment a sweet smell bombarded him before he had even past the 1st compartment from the slytherins compartment the smell was coming from Hermione just a little in front of him she was whispering to Ginny even though she was whispering he could hear her perfectly because his new great hearing sense allowed him to listen to anything he wanted to no matter how far the sound was

"Ron is an arse he dares expect me to forgive him when he dumped me in a letter hasn't he learned that I don't want to date him he only wants me now because I look a little better than I use to"

"Granger you call that a little better I call it a lot better in fact you actually look hot" Draco thought mistakenly aloud

"Are you eavesdropping on me ferret if you are f*ck off" Hermione said turning to him

"Go to your fellow slytherins" Ginny jeered

"Fraid I can't I have to go to the heads compartment as I am head boy"

"NOO I have to live in the same common room as you" she said with a look of clear distain on her face.

As Draco had no idea where the heads compartment was he followed Hermione, Ginny left them when they walked past the Gryffindor compartment.

When they reached the heads compartment and went in Draco cornered Hermione and said

"We off'd weaslette now I'll take the F*ck if you know what I mean"

"In your dreams Malfoy any way why would you want to do that to me you hate me"

"Trust me granger I far from hate you" Draco thought to himself but said

"Really if I hated you would I do this?"

And he pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately trying to make up for 6-7 years pure hatred

"Get off me" Hermione struggled to free herself from his grasp the veela side of Draco had taken over,

"Mine" he said

Draco tried to gain entry to her mouth but she kept it closed so Draco pinched her most tender spot on her arm, she gasped, BIG mistake, Draco had now gained entry to her mouth, it teared him up inside to see her trying to get away so he let go of her waist and said

"Still think I hate you"

"This Is just a silly bet no way would the slytherin prince and Hogwarts supposed sex god be in love with me this is just some bet between you and Zabini to see if you can get sex from me"

"The sex god thing is a rumour I have never had sex before, and no there's no bet"

Draco tried to get closer to Hermione who had put up a shield charm blocking him from coming any closer

"F*ck off Malfoy go away or... I...I...I'll hex you"

Draco did not doubt that she would so he backed away not wanting to be on the receiving end of ANY of her hexes as he knew her hexes would not only have him in the hospital wing but the teachers would have a hard job figuring out the counter charm.

"This is going to be a long year" Draco thought to himself

The prefects filed into the room seeing the shield they guessed that the two had been arguing already after the meeting Draco asked zabini for a private word the two walked into the compartment next door finding a girl and a guy in there doing something they shouldn't be

"You two out now and if I find you two doing any of that again it will be reported to a teacher now go"

The girl looked absolutely embarrassed but the guy said

"Oh and you can talk your Hogwarts sex god"

"For your information I have not violated a girl in that way ever smith"

"That's not what Pansy Parkinson has...

"Don't talk to me about that cow I have never even went out with her let alone had sex with her"

"Whatever" the boy said and left with the girl

"So what do you want to talk about Draco" Zabini asked

"Back there in the heads compartment before the prefects meeting the veela side of me took over and I kissed her it took a lot of effort not to shag her then and there" he said

"Then we know it is definitely her then man don't worry it's not like you're going to do anything stupid like kiss her in front of the whole school just lay low and be nice she may just fall in love with you, the two of you have to live together this year remember"

"I forgot all about that thanks Blaise"

"You better get back"

"Yeah see you tomorrow I have to eat at the staff table"

Finally an hour later the train lurched to a stop and the students from 2nd year up headed towards the carriages each and every one of them stood in awe at a big grand one they had never seen before every one rushed up trying to get the carriage but turned away disappointed when they read the word heads which was magnificently carved on the front Draco and Hermione stepped into the magnificent carriage but it didn't go until all of the other carriages had left

"Romantic this is isn't it"

"If this is your way of getting me to kiss you then you're going to have to try a lot harder"

"If I'm not mistaken I have already kissed you"

"Yes but against my will"

"Oh you know you wanted to kiss me anyway so really...

"EEWW why in Merlin would I want to kiss you ferret?"

"Because you do"

"Oh and granger if we're going to live together we might as well use our first names and call a truce"

"Okay Draco" she said

Draco thought his name sounded so good coming from her luscious plump pink lips and the two shook hands

Hermione then proceeded to pull out her I-Pod

"What is that?" Draco asked

"An I-Pod it plays music" she said

Hermione passed what looked like a mini speaker on wire to Draco and said

"Listen"

"I can't hear anything"

"You have to put it in your ear plus I haven't started it"

Draco put the earphones in his ear and music came out it

**I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry and the days feel like years when I'm alone the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take do you see how much I need you right now **

"Wow who was that singing?"

"It was a muggle singer Avril Lavigne"

Finally the carriage stopped and the two walked up the steps into the castle standing outside the great hall they waited for Dumbledore to call their names out to the school

"And before we dig into our feast I would like to introduce our head boy and girl for this year Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger"

The school applauded the two as they walked into the great hall several boys wolf whistled at Hermione as she passed, when they sat down at the staff table food instantly appeared when the two had eaten their fill they followed Dumbledore to their dormitories

"Ah here we are your password is true love you unfortunately will have to share a bathroom, when you walk into your rooms, all you will have to do is think of the way you want it decorated and when you open your eyes you will see the room you imagined, if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask tomorrow Goodnight" and he left with that

"Merlin that old man talks fast" Draco said before turning to the bust of a beautiful girl

"Damn he knows" Draco thought mistakenly aloud when he realized that it was a veela

"Knows what" Hermione asked curiously

"Nothing" Draco said quickly realizing his mistake

"Truelove" he said hastily to the beautiful veela bust

"Zat eez correct ou may enter" it said turning its head towards a door that certainly hadn't been there before

Hermione was absolutely amazed at the common room it was even bigger than the slytherins and Gryffindor common rooms put together.

Draco didn't show it but he was thoroughly impressed, the room was grand and regal and the colours just seemed to match even though they were completely different the slytherin colour merged with the Gryffindor creating a tremendous effect

The only thing that got Hermione down was that there weren't any books on shelves anywhere

"Why are there more than just the two doors? There's one to the dormitory and one that leads to the corridor outside why is there two extras?" Hermione said suddenly

"Dunno let's go check it out" Draco said

"Umm" she still seemed unsure of whether she should trust him or not

"Hermione look I can tell that you're unsure whether you should trust me I know that I've been a jerk in the past and I'm really sorry you were never ever ugly it was the way I was taught my scum ball of a father made me say things about people that I didn't mean and all those offensive names I called you I take them all back and Crabbe and Goyle they were pushovers they were gullible they still are so my father took advantage of it through me he made me join voldermort raised me to hate the boy we should have been thankful to the boy who lived harry potter I however refused my father when he suggested me get the dark mark I would never be branded with it I hated every prospect of Voldermort hated it I was gleeful when he was killed by your best friend" let out Draco as though he had been dying to say it for years

"OH Draco I never thought you had suffered so much" Hermione said going up and hugging him

"Hermione I need to tell you something I...I...I...I...

**A\N Yes I know I'm mean by leaving that cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist such a good opening for one don't worry I'll update next year I'm kidding I'm kidding I'll hopefully update tomorrow**


End file.
